mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Alex II Clarence
King Alex II Clarence (age 37) is the current King of Canada and Britain and King of the colonies of Russia, Luxembourg and Sweden. He is the eldest son of George and Clarise Clarence (both deceased) and is the eldest brother to Simon, George and Camila Clarence. Alex and Sophie have also had three children, William (eldest son), Elizabeth and Edward. The main residence of the King is in Buckingham Palace, London, Britain, Mazeria along with the rest of the immediate royal family. Early Life Alex II Clarence was born in the Royal Clarence Hospital in London at 3:55 am as the eldest child of the King and Queen of the United Kingdom of Canada and Britain. Alex was brought up and raised by his parents like the rest of his syblings, unlike the traditional ways in the past where the young royals would have been raised by nanies. Alex spend the first 3 years of his life in Buckingham Palace before he left for Canada where he was raised by his uncle and aunt (Frederick and Michelle) in Ottowa, Canada. Alex went to school at Olivander Primary School where he met his first and true love, Sophie, his future wife. Shortly after his 11+, Alex went to one of the most prestigious secondry schools in Canada; King Karl X School where he studied and passed his IGCSEs and went on to do the IB. Alex became popular through secondry school and had a sweet tooth for sports and music. In his fifth year at the school, he became good friends with his current best friend, Max Conerway. It was in the first year of sixth form that the young prince also had his first kiss with Sophie at their prom, this soon developed into the long committed relationship that is their marriage to this day. After secondry school, Alex returned to England where he graduated with a Law degree at Oxford University. After University, it was Royal Protocol that the young royals train in their chosen military division and for Alex, this was the Royal Navy. The Young Prince The 'Young Prince' as Alex was called, returned to England and graduated before beginning his military training in the Royal Navy. During the five years that followed his graduation, the young prince trained and studied at the Royal Naval College and made many royal appearances and began his duties as a royal by representing the monarchy throughout the commonwealth and the realms. Alex's first official state visit was when he returned to his childhood home, Canada, where he toured his future kingdom and visited landmarks, politicians, homeless shelters and hospitals. The young prince's popularity boomed as soon as the first crowds saw him. Alex was a young, attractive Prince who embodied the Royal Family, UKCB, the Empire and the modern era. Throughout the five years after his graduation, the young prince toured his future lands constantly and made many public appearances and made many public and political statements which caused relief, support and controversy, but in total, it gained him the respect of the people, which he needed if he was to become King of the mighty empire. Alex also attended many social affairs such as award ceremonies, movie premiers, parties and music concerts, which made him both a public figure in his own right and a very sociable royal. Alex became close to the people of his lands and touched them in their hearts as being down to earth, hardworking and just being a human being. Marriage Througout Alex's life, he has and continues to create controversy around his actions and doings, his marriage was one of such things. Alex married his wife, Sophie Belana, at the age of 17, just one year after the legal age. Alex and Sophie, even before their marriage were considered the 'perfect couple'. They were seen hugging, kissing and appearing everywhere together and had been in a committed relationship since they were fourteen. However, even though the public were celebrating the marriage, behind the walls of Buckingham Palace, wars were raging. Alex's marriage caused many issues for the royal family... Alex and Sophie were too young. Sophie was not of noble birth. Alex and Sophie would be distracted in their duties. However, the royal family had no choice but to agree to the wedding as they soon found out that Sophie was pregnant with their first child, William. This, of course, enraged the King and Queen. Immediately after the very public and celebrated wedding, Alex and Sophie's 'sentences' were carried out. They were forced onto a year long tour of the commonwealth and realms and after that, they were made to be constantly away from London. The 'sentences' were all kept quiet and hidden from the public. But after Alex graduated from the Royal Naval Academy, the King's opinion changed. He saw how inlove the two were and how their commitment to the Kingdom and Empire was unchanged through their sentences. The couple maintained their high profile in representing the royal family and were welcomed back into the arms of the King and Queen, much to the delightenment of Alex's brothers and sister. The marriage not only showed the public that Royals were humas like everyone else, but that they valued true love, commitment and honour. The Royal Family were united, and even more so after the birth of Prince William Clarence, the third in line for the throne at the time. Family Family has been seen as Alex's most important thing. Alex has maintained his role as the head of the family throughout his reign and even during the last years of the old King and Queen's. Although Alex is a family orientated man, his family life has not always been happy and easy. After his marriage to Sophie Belena, the couple had a child, the first of three, the baby was a boy named William. Many were worried that the couple were too young as they were only 18 and it was considered a teenage pregnancy. This created more unneeded tension between Alex and his parents. However, when Alex was welcomed back into the family, to the joy of his brothers and sisters, he and his wife had a baby girl named Elizabeth at the age of 19. Soon after, at the age of 20, the couple had their final child, Edward. This was both untraditional, unorthodox and frowned upon. However, when Alex and Sophie proved themselves to be capable royals and parents at the age of 20, the public and royal family accepted them as the future monarchs and as great members of the royal family. Alex's relationships with his brothers and sister has always been good. He maintains close contact with his entire family, even his in-laws, and continues to be a friend to all under the Clarence name. Ascension to the Throne In the year 1999, when, then, Prince Alex was 22, his father, King George V, died peacefully in his sleep from lung cancer. The death of the King meant that Alex was now King, instead of his mother who had no blood right to the throne. There was much speculation regarding Alex becoming King as he was only twenty two. Although the country wanted him as their King, they were worried for his health as the job was for life and was very stressful. However, Alex took to the throne with his wife, Sophie, to show the world how the Clarence family would never back down and would never fail the people. King Alex's coronation was held on the 5th of June, 1999, after 5 days of celebrations. The coronation took place in Westminister Abbey and was watched by over 1 billion people across the globe. The new King and Queen then emerged from the Abbey to recieve waves of applause. King Alex's public appearances, presence at royal duties and military service made him someone that the people and military of the UKCB and the commonwealth couldn't not like and Queen Sophie was a symbol of family pride, dignity, humanity and duty and was adored by all the generations. Military Career King Alex began his military career at the age of 21 when he graduated from a short course at university. The young prince studied and trained at the Royal Naval Academy, the most prestigious training base for the Royal Navy. The young prince (at the time) quickly made friends and went up the ranks, showing key leadership and the ability to judge the situation and create a decision quickly. By the time he finished his course, he was preparing for his coronation and was at the rank of Commodore. After his coronation, he was Commander In Chief and therefore Lord Admiral of the Sea. Unlike most monarchs, King Alex continued to serve in the Navy for some time. He fought in many wars that protected the UKCB and the commonwealth, all together, taking part in the protection of the Empire. The King no longer takes part in any missions but continues to do ceremonial duties. Allthough he has 'retired' from active service, as most monarchs did, he maintained the patriotic approach and still has his personal flagship, the HMS Dauntless. Category:People Category:UKCB